


Future Indeterminable

by GriegPlants



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, M/M, Multi, or maybe more like Relationship Complications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriegPlants/pseuds/GriegPlants
Summary: Being an adventurer, Imoen reflected, was typically about trying to solve other people's problems. Sometimes those other people included her brother.
Relationships: Charname & Imoen (Baldur's Gate), Imoen & Valygar Corthala (Baldur's Gate), Male Charname/Valygar Corthala (Baldur's Gate)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Future Indeterminable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seika/gifts).



> Happy Chocolate Box day!

Imoen watched her brother watch the ranger. Valygar wasn’t doing anything especially interesting, in her opinion. He was just sharpening his katana, as he did every night if they’d been in combat during the day, but her brother seemed entranced by the movement of the ranger’s hands as they skillfully tilted the whetstone against the edge of the blade.

This wasn’t the first time that she’d noticed Rorik paying unusual attention to their taciturn companion’s activities. Her brother was almost always in motion somehow, whether wielding his hammer in battle, running a finger across the pages of his holy texts, or simply walking along one of the numberless roads they’d travelled on their journeys. When looking at Valygar, though, he would sometimes go still and silent, spending long minutes observing the ranger as he went about some everyday chore.

It was a little worrying. At first, she’d thought Rorik was simply acting oddly due to Irenicus’ theft of his soul - Imoen hadn’t felt like doing much either before they’d reclaimed her soul from Bodhi - but in time she’d realised he only behaved strangely around Valygar.

Imoen had seen her brother focus his attention in this way a few times before. It had always indicated that he had fallen for someone, but she wasn’t sure that was the case here. While typically a quiet person, the dwarf had never hesitated to make his feelings known when he was interested in someone, even though his forthrightness hadn’t led to any lasting relationships so far. Yet from what she could tell, he’d only ever spoken to Valygar as a companion and a friend.

It bothered her that she couldn’t figure it out on her own. Imoen prided herself on her ability to read people, and her brother was normally one of the easiest people for her to read, as they’d known one another for so long. Still, at a certain point pride had to give way to curiosity, so as Valygar headed off to take the first watch of the night, she approached Rorik.

‘So,’ she said, ‘What do you think of Valygar?'

'He's a fine friend and a reliable comrade in arms,' the dwarf replied, laying out his bedroll. 'I'm pleased to be travelling with him. Why?'

'You watch him a lot.' The thief shrugged. 'I was wondering if you - ya know - like him.'

Rorik paused. After a moment, he resumed smoothing his woolen cloak over the top of the bedroll. 'He's an attractive man, and I'm certainly very fond of him. But Imoen - please say nothing to him about it. I don't intend to pursue anything with him.'

'Why not?' He'd finished assembling the bedroll, so she hopped onto it with legs crossed, prompting a tolerant sigh from the cleric. 'Did he say he only likes women, or something?'

'No,' he said, sitting down beside her. 'In fact, I think he may reciprocate my feelings to some extent. It's hard to be certain, but I've noticed him returning my attention more than once.'

'Oh? I wasn't sure. I haven’t known him as long as you have, and he's not a real expressive fellow,' she said, chuckling. 'So why not talk to him about it, then?'

Her brother didn't answer immediately; his face was unexpectedly solemn. At last, he asked, ‘How much has he told you of his past?’

‘Not much,’ she said. ‘I know about Lavok, of course, so I guess a little about his family… He’s not really the chatty type.’

‘Ah, you’ve noticed,’ Rorik said dryly, but his smile quickly faded. ‘I won’t speak of his past if he hasn’t, but suffice it to say, he’s suffered too much already on account of those close to him turning to evil. I won’t risk more of that happening because of me.’

‘What do you mean?’

The cleric shook his head. ‘I’m a child of Bhaal. The blood of the god of Murder is enough darkness for anyone to deal with, but more than that, I’ve lost my soul. If we fail to reclaim it from Irenicus, I don’t know if I will remain - myself.’

‘Don’t be silly,’ Imoen said, forcing herself to laugh. ‘You’re the nicest person I know. If ya think you’ll turn into some kinda crazy murderer, you’re worrying over nothing.’

She meant it. The taint of Bhaal had always been far stronger in her brother than in her, but that didn’t mean he was closer to being evil - if anything, she thought it was the reverse. He’d felt the lure of violence and blood and chosen to turn away from it, dedicating himself to helping those in need and spreading hope and joy according to the precepts of his god.

Imoen had never felt the lure in the first place. She liked helping people and having fun, but because it felt good, not because she’d made any kind of big decision. If she ever wanted something that was actually really bad, she wasn’t sure how well she’d be able to resist it.

Rorik hadn’t replied to her attempt at reassurance.

‘Come on,’ Imoen said. ‘Look, I know you pretty well, dontcha think? You’re a good person. Anyway, Valygar’s a big boy. He can decide if it’s worth the risk.’

‘That’s true. If he’s undecided, though, I don’t want to push him one way or another. Valygar’s not a man to stay silent out of shyness. I’ve noticed his regard, and I think he does have feelings for me, but he’s surely not acted on them for a reason. He may well fear the same things I do. Even if not, no doubt you’re aware he has an aversion to magic-users.’

She had. ‘I think he might just not like mages, though. You get your magic from Lathander. And he’s still pretty nice to me even though I’m a spooky arcane spellcaster.’ She wiggled her fingers above her head, but Rorik seemed unmoved. Imoen chewed her lip.

‘So you’re just gonna wait on him to make the first move, huh?’

‘Yes,’ he said. ‘If he doesn’t - and I expect he won’t - it’s probably for the best, in the end.’

Imoen huffed, but didn’t argue further. She didn’t see much point in it. After all, even if there was no chance her brother was going to suddenly turn evil, a romance with someone who was afraid he  _ might  _ wouldn’t be good for anyone involved. It was just sad that on top of the real problems that came with being a child of Bhaal, people had to make even more problems based on that relation.

She leaned over and gave Rorik a hug, hoping to draw him out of his unhappy thoughts. Her brother returned the embrace, squeezing her warmly against his short, portly form, but he still seemed a little withdrawn as she bade him good night and went to set out her own bedroll.

Lying between the layers of wool, Imoen wondered if Valygar really was worried about her brother’s blood or magic, or if he’d kept silent for another reason. There was only one way to find out. She resolved to do just that; Rorik could resign himself to pining, but if there was a chance for her brother to be happy with Valygar, she’d do her very best to bring it about. If you couldn’t count on your little sister and best friend to quest after a big old romance for you, who  _ could  _ you count on?

++++

Imoen wasn’t able to pursue the matter for a while longer, unfortunately. What had begun as a simple bit of monster-hunting to raise money for equipment turned into an urgent mission when Lord Jierdan Firkraag framed the party for murder and kidnapped the child of a local landholder. For two days, she and her two companions fought their way through the villain’s peril-filled dungeon, only to find a  _ dragon  _ at the end of it. By the time they’d dispatched Firkraag and returned to Athkatla, they were injured, exhausted, and ready for a nice long rest at the fanciest inn they could find. Well, maybe that last one was just Imoen.

She woke up late after sleeping in the Mithrest Inn’s most luxurious room. Making her way out to the common area, she spied her brother sitting with Valygar at a corner table. They had chosen to sit on the same side of the table, their backs against the wall so they could watch the room. That might’ve been caution on the ranger’s part, she supposed, but Rorik didn’t usually worry about that kind of thing.

‘Hey there,’ she said cheerily, taking the seat across from her companions and plunking a bowl of pears in barley on the table. ‘How’d ya sleep?’

‘Soundly,’ said Rorik, giving her a smile. ‘I’ll be ready to set out for Suldanessellar as soon as we’ve finished here and visited the Adventurer’s Mart.’

‘I’ll hurry up, then!’ Imoen wolfed down the remainder of her breakfast more quickly than was probably safe, eager to get on the road. With luck, she hoped, her brother’s soul would be back in its usual place within the next few days.

Shopping at the Adventurer’s Mart took some hours; none of them wanted to risk falling to Irenicus due to a lack of adequate gear. By the time they actually left Waukeen’s Promenade, it was clear they wouldn’t reach the elven city before sunset, but the determination that filled Imoen’s heart was worth the delay. Irenicus wouldn’t escape this time, even if she had to polymorph him into a squirrel to slow him down.

Her confidence cleared the way for a renewed effort at investigating Valygar’s feelings towards her brother. While Rorik was hammering out a dent in his shield after a brief scuffle with bandits, she wandered over to the ranger, who was counting the gold they’d claimed from the unwise highwaymen.

‘Hey,’ she said. ‘I’ve been wondering - why’d you decide to travel with Rorik in the first place? He told me all about the Cowled Wizards hunting you, but you coulda kept running from them instead of joining up with him when he found you.’

‘He was on an important mission,’ Valygar replied, placing a sphene gem into a small bag. ‘I had nowhere in particular to go, and I wasn’t prepared to confront Lavok myself at the time; it seemed like a good way to thank him for hearing me out.’

‘Oh yeah, the rescue mission. Well, I’m sure happy you decided to come along! I don’t know if we woulda made it through the Underdark without ya.’

‘I’m pleased with what we’ve accomplished as well. This group does good things. Besides, I’ve little doubt that any attempt to brave the planar sphere without aid would’ve led to my death. We can make far more difference working together than any one of us could alone.’

‘You said it,’ Imoen agreed. ‘Rorik’s glad to have you along too. We’ve travelled with other people before, but they haven’t always been the most reliable.’

‘Hm,’ said the ranger, stowing the last of the coins and gems in his pack. Then he headed over to Rorik without another word to check if he was done fixing his shield. They set off again soon after.

That was the thing about Valygar. He’d say one or two things, and you’d think you were finally getting somewhere in having a conversation with him, but then he’d suddenly clam up for reasons unknown. It was frustrating, but also sort of intriguing. Imoen wondered if it might be one of the things Rorik liked about the ranger.

She waited until they’d made camp later that night and Rorik had gone to sleep before she approached Valygar again. He was sitting on a log at the edge of the circle of light that emanated from the coals of their campfire. He didn’t seem startled as she sat down beside him, though his gaze remained focussed on the dark trees around them.

‘D’you mind if I keep you company?’ she asked.

‘I don’t mind,’ said the ranger, ‘though I suspect you have a purpose for doing so.’

Imoen grinned. ‘How could you tell?’

‘You’ve been watching me since before we reached the Windspear Hills. For a rogue, you haven’t concealed your intent very well.’

She couldn’t figure if he was teasing her or just making an observation, but either way, it gave her an easy place to start.

‘I’m not the only one who’s been watching people. Right, Valygar?’

He said nothing.

‘If you don’t wanna talk about it, I won’t pester ya, but can you at  _ least  _ tell me if you like him? In a… more-than-comrades kinda way?’

Quite a while passed before he responded, but Imoen could be patient when the situation called for it. Eventually, he spoke in a quiet tone.

‘Yes, I believe I have feelings for Rorik.’

‘You do! Then why haven’t ya said anything about it to him?’

‘I said I believe I have feelings for him; I’m not certain. I could be deceiving myself.’

‘What do you mean?’

Valygar picked up his bow from where it leaned against the log and began checking the string for any frayed spots. ‘Do you know anything about my bloodline?’ he asked.

‘Not really.’

‘My objection to magic doesn’t come out of nowhere. For generations, my family has fallen victim to magic’s influence, and they and countless other people have suffered as a result. That kind of dark power runs in my veins as well, and I won’t take the chance of passing it on to a child.’

‘I’m sorry, Valygar,’ said Imoen. She was curious - very curious - about the details of this sinister history, but it was clear that the ranger wasn’t too keen on telling her even this much.

‘With Lavok dead, I’m the only person who could continue the Corthala bloodline. I decided long ago to live out my days alone, but it wasn’t a choice I made gladly. It would bring me a good deal of joy if I found a lover without having to risk the possibility of a child.’

‘Well then, that’s great! You and Rorik wouldn’t need to worry about that, would you? So what’s the problem?’

‘It’s too convenient,’ he said, grimly. ‘Before I started travelling with this group, I’d only ever had feelings for women. I can’t be positive that what I feel towards Rorik isn’t just a strong friendship, with anything else merely my imagination and isolation combined into something that wouldn’t last.’

‘Do you think that’s what it is?’ she asked doubtfully. He sighed.

‘No. Still - I won’t risk using Rorik as some kind of experiment to see if my feelings are real. He doesn’t deserve that from anyone, and especially not from a companion.’

‘Huh.’ Imoen kicked her feet against the soft, damp wood of the log. She suspected the ranger might be overthinking things, but then, he was rather clearly a more introspective person than she was. ‘Have you liked a  _ lot  _ of different women?’

He shook his head.

‘Then it wouldn’t be that strange for you just not to have met the right fellow before, right? How many people have you met in the last few years anyway? From what I heard, you spend most of your time in the wilderness.’

‘True enough.’ He glanced sideways at her. ‘I’m surprised you’re arguing for this, not against it.’

‘Why?’

‘Well, from the little experience I have, siblings and friends hesitate to let anyone court the people they love. Whether it’s to protect those people or because they fear being replaced, they don’t always welcome suitors.’

Imoen laughed, then shushed herself hurriedly. ‘You’re not trying to be his sister! Me and Rorik are best friends to the end, and that’s not gonna change just because he’s in love with someone. Anyway, you  _ couldn’t  _ replace me. You’re not near dashing enough.’ She gave him a wink.

Valygar raised one eyebrow. ‘I can’t argue with you about that. So you won’t decide to murder me in my sleep if I dare look at your brother?’

‘Nah. I think you should give it a try! Nobody knows what the future’ll be like anyway. If it doesn’t last, at least you’ll know, and he won’t think you’re turning him down for being a Bhaalspawn or anything.’

She paused. ‘Though - if ya get all melodramatic and break his heart because you aren’t absolutely,  _ completely  _ sure your feelings are real, I’ll steal every one of your socks right before we set out on a really muddy journey. You’ll have blisters for weeks.’

‘A dire threat indeed.’ His voice and expression were as solemn as ever, but his posture was more relaxed than it had been all night. Imoen smiled. She wasn’t sure if she was getting better at guessing Valygar’s mood, or if he was just being a little less reserved, but she appreciated the ranger’s deadpan humour.

One thing still concerned her, though.

‘So you were really just worried about Rorik’s feelings, huh?’ she asked. ‘You don’t mind that he uses magic, or that his father was - you know -’

‘I’ve no grounds to hold anyone’s parents against them,’ he replied. ‘As for his magic, it’s of a different sort from what curses my family. I’m not a religious man, but the power he draws from Lathander doesn’t seem like it could easily be used for evil.’

‘Oh, that’s good. Er… you don’t mind about  _ my  _ magic too much, do you?’

She wasn’t sure what to do if he did. While she thought Valygar and her brother could really make one another happy, and didn’t want to ruin that chance, there was no way she’d leave Rorik’s side for the sake of the ranger. She knew Rorik wouldn’t make that choice either.

Fortunately, Valygar shook his head. ‘I won’t deny that I’m not entirely comfortable with the powers you wield, but I’m… Since we met Lavok, I’ve been thinking a lot about what it means to be good or evil, how much of it is tied to choice, and how much to things like magic. I haven’t reached any conclusions, but I’ve less confidence in my view of mages than I used to have.’

‘So you’ll give me a chance, just in case I turn out not to be an evil wizard after all?’

‘I suppose so, but if you start cackling and muttering about lichdom, I can’t make any promises.’

Imoen giggled and then gave him a hug. After a moment’s surprise, he returned it.

++++

Nothing came of their conversation for quite some time. The assault on Suldanessellar left no opportunity for anything but action. Fighting shoulder to shoulder with Rorik and Valygar, the energy of a Tenser’s Transformation coursing through her body, Imoen’s focus narrowed to one vital goal: reaching Irenicus. Then, once they’d hunted down and defeated the villain in battle, they found themselves in the Nine Hells - an environment not remotely conducive to romance.

At least,  _ Imoen  _ didn’t find it conducive to romance, and once they returned to the Prime Material plane the only clear thoughts she had were of taking a nice, long rest at the Mithrest Inn, and then maybe buying a massive cake or other delicious baked good to celebrate the reclamation of Rorik’s soul. Yet as she snuggled into her bedroll in a grove just outside Suldanessellar, resting in preparation to return to Athkatla on the morrow, she heard quiet voices from the centre of the party’s camp.

Turning over drowsily, she saw her brother’s stout silhouette beside Valygar’s lankier one, the campfire flickering low behind them. She couldn’t make out what they were saying, but after a moment, Rorik turned to face the ranger and reached a hand up to cup his jaw.

Imoen stayed quite still. She knew she should definitely turn right back over and go to sleep, and she would. In just a minute. Maybe two minutes.

As it turned out, Valygar was exactly the right height to place a kiss atop Rorik’s head as the dwarf leaned against his chest, strong arms encircling the ranger’s waist. The pair spoke no more, but one of them had begun humming, and they swayed together to a tune Imoen remembered vaguely from childhood days in Candlekeep. It lulled her to sleep, and she drifted off with the glow of the fire dancing between their shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your request(s)! I couldn't choose between two of them, and so decided to write both. I hope it worked out smoothly.
> 
> Valygar is one of my favourite characters, so it was great having an opportunity to write him here. Imoen's point of view was both fun and a challenge. Her intelligence and perceptiveness make an interesting combination with her impish sense of humour.
> 
> The timing of the final portion of Shadows of Amn is always awkward, since realistically the characters should be rushing to retrieve the Bhaalspawns' souls from Bodhi and Irenicus. I figured a party of just three adventurers might be more cautious in approaching the final confrontation, which would go at least some way towards justifying sidequests.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story, and I hope you enjoy your day!


End file.
